


Waffe

by Sarren18293



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ขอสาบานว่าเราเป็นคู่บัคกี้สตีฟนะ (ฮา)</p><p>แต่เอาน่า ก็คุณรัมโลว์เสน่ห์เขาเกินห้ามใจ ลุงอะไรวัยตั้งเลขห้าแล้วยังจะมาทำหน้าหล่อแข่งกับหนุ่มๆ รุ่นสามสิบอยู่ได้ เห็นแล้วทนไม่ไหวค่ะ เลยเอามาเขียนฟิคซะเลย (เกี่ยวมั้ยเนี่ย)</p><p>จากหนังภาคสองนี่ เราว่ากระแสคู่รัมโลว์บัคกี้นี่มาแรงมากนะ เอาจริงๆ นี่แรงพอฟัดพอเหวี่ยงกับคู่ Stucky เลย (ส่วนของคุณรัมโลว์ก็ชื่อ Rucky น่ารักเชียว <3) เห็นคนอื่นเขาเขียนคู่นี้เป็นดราม่าน้ำตาเล็ดกัน แต่ทำไมของเราออกมาเป็นงี้ก็ไม่รู้สิ กร๊ากกกกกกก แต่เราว่าคุณรัมโลว์น่าจะชอบบัคกี้ตอนเป็นวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์มากกว่าตอนเป็นบัคกี้อยู่นะ</p><p>แอบกระซิบอีกอย่างว่าชื่อเรื่อง Waffe เป็นภาษาเยอรมัน แปลว่าอาวุธค่ะ (สั้นง่ายแบบนี้แหละ)</p><p>และสำหรับคนที่สงสัยว่าปืนไรเฟิล Barrett M82A1 ที่คุณรัมโลว์เอามาเปรียบเทียบกับบัคกี้ว่ามีอานุภาพร้ายกาจขนาดไหน ก็ขอบอกเลยว่าพลังทำลายของมันยิงได้ไกลถึงกิโลครึ่ง เจาะรถหุ้มเกราะหรือรถถังได้สบายๆ เลยล่ะค่ะ (และถ้าโดนหัวคนก็ป่นเป็นแตงโมถูกทุบซะเท่านั้นเอง) ฉายาของมันจริงๆ คือ The King of Sniper นี่คุณรัมโลว์ให้เกียรติบัคกี้ขนาดนั้นเลยนะ (ฮา)</p><p>พบกันใหม่เรื่องหน้า (ถ้าได้เขียน) ค่ะ *โบกมือหยอยๆ*</p></blockquote>





	Waffe

บร็อค รัมโลว์มีความรักครั้งแรกเมื่อตอนอายุ 13

สัมผัสที่เย็นเฉียบในมือ ความหนักแน่น ณ ปลายนิ้ว ในห้องครัวเก่าๆ ของบ้านไม้ที่คร่ำครึ รูบนผนังฉายแสงจากภายนอกลงมาประดุจดังสปอร์ตไลท์ มันเจิดจ้า ท่ามกลางความแออัดเหม็นหืนและโสโครกราวกับรูหนู รัมโลว์เอื้อมมือออกไป กอดรัดปืนลูกซองที่พบไว้แนบอก แนบหน้าลงกับโลหะผิวเย็นแล้วส่งเสียงคราง

ในชีวิตที่ยิ่งกว่าต้องปากกัดตีนถีบ ไม่มีวันใดจะข่มตาหลับได้อย่างสุขสงบ สภาพแวดล้อมอันยิ่งกว่าขุมนรก ไม่ฆ่าก็ต้องถูกฆ่า การดิ้นรนเพื่อให้มีชีวิตอยู่ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย แต่การดิ้นรนเยียบย่ำใครซักคนขึ้นไปเพื่อให้มีชีวิตรอดสุขสบายเป็นอะไรที่ยากยิ่งกว่า รัมโลว์ไว้ใจใครไม่ได้ หรือที่ตรงกว่านั้น...คือเขาไม่ใคร่จะอยากไว้ใจใครนัก

ปลายนิ้วลูบไล้ที่ลำกล้อง เลยขึ้นมาจนถึงตัวด้ามจับแบบไม้สีอ่อน รัมโลว์ค่อยๆ ใช้มือลองขยับนกขึ้นเบาๆ ตามสัญชาติญาณ ปืนในมือส่งเสียงดัง _กริ๊ก_ ซึ่งเขาคิดว่ามันเป็นเสียงที่ไพเราะที่สุดในโลก

เรื่องราวในวันนั้นจบลงที่ว่ารัมโลว์ออกไปข้างนอกพร้อมกับปืนเก่าๆ แล้วลั่นไกสังหารพวกนักเลงคุมซ่องตายไปสองศพ ชั่ววินาทีนั้น ยามที่เห็นศัตรูตรงหน้าสะบัดร่างพร้อมกับวิญญาณหลุดลอยไป ทั้งความงดงามและเยียบเย็น ทั้งสัมผัสในอุ้งมือ รัมโลว์พลันตระหนักรู้ขึ้นมาในทันทีว่าเขาอาจจะไว้ใจใครไม่ได้ และไม่อยากที่จะไว้ใจใครด้วย ทว่าในโลกอันแสนจะบ้าคลั่งป่าเถื่อนนี้ รัมโลว์สามารถไว้ใจ _พวกมัน_ ได้ และตราบที่มันยังอยู่กับเขา อยู่ในมือเขา ลั่นไกออกไปเพื่อเขา ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลใดที่เขาจะละทิ้ง ไม่หวนคิดถึงความซื่อสัตย์ของพวกมัน

ความรักครั้งแรกของรัมโลว์ คือปืนลูกซองเก่าๆ ที่พบบนพื้นบ้านเท่านั้นเอง

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

บร็อค รัมโลว์มีความรักครั้งที่สองเมื่อตอนอายุ 22

ณ ตอนนั้นเขาเพิ่งถูกบรรจุเข้าหน่วยสไตรค์ของชีลด์ใหม่ๆ จากชีวิตบัดซบของเด็กก้นสลัม ถีบตัวขึ้นจนเข้ามาอยู่ในองค์กรเบื้องหลังอันยิ่งใหญ่ได้ วันแรกที่รัมโลว์เข้ารายงานตัวสิ่งที่เขาได้รับนอกจากเอกสารไม่กี่แผ่น ตราประจำตัว และเครื่องแบบแล้ว ที่อยู่ในมือเขาอีกอย่างคือสวิฟท์ 9 มม. สีดำขลับ ชายหนุ่มแตะสัมผัสเบามือ ซึมซาบทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในเสี้ยววิ แล้วออกปฏิบัติงาน

กระสุนนัดแล้วนัดเล่าที่ออกจากรังเพลิง ประกายไฟเล็กๆ ที่ปลายกระบอก รัมโลว์วาดลวดลายเต็มที่ ใบหน้าเปี่ยมด้วยสีสัน ทิ้งซากศพไว้แล้วก้าวต่อไป ไร้ซึ่งความหวาดกลัว ปืนในมือเป็นยิ่งกว่าลูกน้องผู้ซื่อสัตย์หรือสหายศึกในสงคราม มันเป็นทุกอย่างในโลกที่วิปริตนี้ รัมโลว์รักมันพอๆ กับที่รู้ว่าพวกมันก็รักเขาเช่นกัน

จากชายหนุ่มหน้าใหม่ของหน่วยสไตรค์ ทำผลงานเลื่องชื่อในทุกภารกิจ ไม่นานนักรัมโลว์ก็ถูกเรียกตัวจากเบื้องบน ทว่าไม่ใช่เพื่อเลื่อนตำแหน่ง เพียงแค่เสนอหนทางเลือก จากชีลด์สู่ไฮดรา สองขั้วที่ยืนอยู่ตรงจุดเดียว วันนั้นรัมโลว์จำได้ว่าเขายิ้มรับ มือกอบกุมปืนรัสเซียคู่ใจที่ประจำตำแหน่งอยู่ต้นขาขวา สัมผัสเย็นชืดอันคุ้นเคยทำให้เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความมั่นคง รัมโลว์ตอบรับคำชวนของอเล็กซานเดอร์ เพียร์ซ เปลี่ยนฝ่ายพลิกด้านในพริบตา

ความรักครั้งที่สองของรัมโลว์ คือปืนพกคู่ใจยามต้องบุกตะลุยทุกภารกิจสังหารของเขาเอง

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

บร็อค รัมโลว์มีความรักครั้งที่สามเมื่อตอนอายุ 37

มันเป็นยิ่งกว่าความรักดังเช่นทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา มันคือความหลงใหลขั้นรุนแรง ด้วยพละกำลัง ความแข็งแกร่ง ความเยียบเย็น รัมโลว์นึกรู้ในทันทีที่ได้สบตากับอาวุธสังหารของไฮดรา _วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์_ ว่านี่จะเป็นความรักครั้งรุนแรงที่สุดในชีวิต

เขามองแขนเหล็กสีเทา ไล่ไปจนถึงแผ่นอกและดวงตาที่ว่างเปล่า อีกฝ่ายเป็นเหมือนกับปืนไรเฟิลชั้นดี ราวกับเป็น Barrett M82A1 ที่มีอานุภาพสูง ไร้ความเมตตา ไร้ความปราณี มีเพียงภารกิจและความซื่อสัตย์อย่างไร้ข้อกังขาใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น รัมโลว์ชอบใจที่ได้รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจดจำไม่ได้ว่าตัวเองเคยเป็นใครมาก่อน และยิ่งชอบใจที่ได้รู้ว่าไฮดราจะคอยลบความทรงจำของเขาทุกครั้งเมื่อจบภารกิจ นั่นเพราะอีกฝ่ายไม่เคยต้องจำ ไม่จำเป็นต้องจำ ความทรงจำเก่าเก็บไม่มีค่าสำหรับทั้งไฮดราและรัมโลว์ เขาชอบที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์มากกว่า เขาชอบที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นเพียงอาวุธสังหารมากกว่า

 _เจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส_ อะไรนั่น ให้มันหายหัวไป ไม่ต้องโผล่กลับขึ้นมาเลยนั่นแหละดี

ความรักครั้งที่สามของรัมโลว์ คือเครื่องจักรสังหารของไฮดราที่จดจำไม่ได้กระทั่งชื่อของตัวเอง

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

กัปตันอเมริกา สตีเวน โรเจอร์ส

รัมโลว์อ่านประวัติของซากวัตถุโบราณที่เหลือรอดมาจนถึงปัจจุบันด้วยความหงุดหงิด โยนแฟ้มในมือทิ้งแล้วพ่นลมหายใจฉุนเฉียว ในเอกสารระบุว่ากัปตันอเมริกาเคยเป็นเพื่อนรักกับ ‘บัคกี้’ หรือ ‘จ่าสิบเอกบาร์นส’ มาตั้งแต่สมัยยังเด็ก ทั้งสองมีความสัมพันธ์สนิทสนมกันเมื่อครั้งอดีตในแบบที่เขาไม่อาจเข้าใจ พอคิดถึงตรงนี้ความกรุ่นโกรธอันไร้ที่มาก็เริ่มก่อตัว มันไม่ใช่ความโกรธในแบบที่อาวุธของเขาอาจจะเคยถูกคนอื่นแตะต้องหรือใช้งานมาก่อน แต่เป็นความโกรธในแบบที่เขาไม่อยากเสี่ยงให้สตีเวนนั่นมาปลุกบัคกี้ของมันให้ตื่นขึ้นมาต่างหาก

เพราะคนที่เขาต้องการคือวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ ไม่ใช่บัคกี้

และเพราะเหตุนั้น รัมโลว์จึงยิ่งกว่ายินดีตอนที่ได้รับใบสั่งงานชิ้นต่อไปให้เข้าจับกุมกัปตัน ทว่าแม้รัมโลว์จะอยากยัดลูกตะกั่วฝังกบาลอีกฝ่ายลงไปแทนการจับกุมเพื่อตัดไฟแต่ต้นลมมากแค่ไหน แต่คำสั่งก็คือคำสั่ง และการจับคนก็ไม่ได้ง่ายเหมือนการฆ่าคน สุดท้าย...ภารกิจก็เลยจบลงแบบไม่เป็นท่า

“เออ...นี่มันโคตรจะเรื่องส่วนตัวเลยว่ะ”

รัมโลว์ได้แต่กัดฟัน แล้วรายงานผลภารกิจที่ผิดพลาดให้ซิทเวลกับเพียร์ซทราบในทันที

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

ภารกิจบนสะพาน _ล้มเหลว_

รัมโลว์ได้รับรายงานมาแบบนั้นขณะที่เขากำลังตามเพียร์ซกลับฐาน ที่นั่นหน่วยสไตรค์จำนวนหนึ่งคอยประจำเพื่อควบคุมสถานการณ์ไว้ก่อนแล้ว ที่กลางห้องคือวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ที่กำลังอยู่ในสภาวะไม่ปกติ รัมโลว์ก้าวเข้ามาในห้องทันได้เห็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์คนหนึ่งถูกฟาดด้วยแขนเหล็กจนลงไปแน่นิ่งกับพื้นพอดิบพอดี

ต่อจากนั้นคือความหงุดหงิด ไม่ใช่แค่กับเพียร์ซแต่กับรัมโลว์ด้วย เมื่ออาวุธสังหารของไฮดราเอาแต่พูดถึงและถามซ้ำๆ เกี่ยวกับเรื่องชายบนสะพาน ในตอนนั้นเองที่รัมโลว์เข้าใจได้ในที่สุด ว่าคนตรงหน้าเขา ณ ตอนนี้ไม่ใช่วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ แต่เป็นใครอีกคนที่พยายามสุดกำลังที่จะกลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม

และนั่นก็ไม่ใช่อะไรที่รัมโลว์จะชอบใจนัก

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

เสียงกรีดร้องทรมานดังท่วมหู รัมโลว์อดไม่ได้ที่จะหันกลับไปมองอีกครั้งก่อนก้าวเท้าออกจากห้อง ชายที่กำลังถูกลบความจำอยู่ในนั้นคือส่วนหนึ่งของบัคกี้ บาร์นสที่เขาไม่เคยได้พบ และไม่เคยนึกอยากจะพบด้วย

บร็อค รัมโลว์เดินออกจากฐานด้วยรอยยิ้มเปื้อนหน้า ภายในใจกล่าวลาบัคกี้อีกคนที่เขาเพิ่งจะได้รู้จักทว่าไม่ได้คิดใส่ใจ สำหรับเขาแล้ว บัคกี้และวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ไม่ใช่คนๆ เดียวกัน และเขาก็ยิ่งกว่ายินดีที่ได้รู้ว่าวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์กำลังจะกลับมาเป็นตัวของตัวเองอีกครั้ง เป็นอาวุธสังหารที่งดงาม

เพราะว่าสำหรับเขา อีกฝ่ายเป็นแค่วินเทอร์โซลเจอร์ก็เพียงพอ

เขาคิดแบบนั้นจริงๆ

 

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> ขอสาบานว่าเราเป็นคู่บัคกี้สตีฟนะ (ฮา)
> 
> แต่เอาน่า ก็คุณรัมโลว์เสน่ห์เขาเกินห้ามใจ ลุงอะไรวัยตั้งเลขห้าแล้วยังจะมาทำหน้าหล่อแข่งกับหนุ่มๆ รุ่นสามสิบอยู่ได้ เห็นแล้วทนไม่ไหวค่ะ เลยเอามาเขียนฟิคซะเลย (เกี่ยวมั้ยเนี่ย)
> 
> จากหนังภาคสองนี่ เราว่ากระแสคู่รัมโลว์บัคกี้นี่มาแรงมากนะ เอาจริงๆ นี่แรงพอฟัดพอเหวี่ยงกับคู่ Stucky เลย (ส่วนของคุณรัมโลว์ก็ชื่อ Rucky น่ารักเชียว <3) เห็นคนอื่นเขาเขียนคู่นี้เป็นดราม่าน้ำตาเล็ดกัน แต่ทำไมของเราออกมาเป็นงี้ก็ไม่รู้สิ กร๊ากกกกกกก แต่เราว่าคุณรัมโลว์น่าจะชอบบัคกี้ตอนเป็นวินเทอร์โซลเจอร์มากกว่าตอนเป็นบัคกี้อยู่นะ
> 
> แอบกระซิบอีกอย่างว่าชื่อเรื่อง Waffe เป็นภาษาเยอรมัน แปลว่าอาวุธค่ะ (สั้นง่ายแบบนี้แหละ)
> 
> และสำหรับคนที่สงสัยว่าปืนไรเฟิล Barrett M82A1 ที่คุณรัมโลว์เอามาเปรียบเทียบกับบัคกี้ว่ามีอานุภาพร้ายกาจขนาดไหน ก็ขอบอกเลยว่าพลังทำลายของมันยิงได้ไกลถึงกิโลครึ่ง เจาะรถหุ้มเกราะหรือรถถังได้สบายๆ เลยล่ะค่ะ (และถ้าโดนหัวคนก็ป่นเป็นแตงโมถูกทุบซะเท่านั้นเอง) ฉายาของมันจริงๆ คือ The King of Sniper นี่คุณรัมโลว์ให้เกียรติบัคกี้ขนาดนั้นเลยนะ (ฮา)
> 
> พบกันใหม่เรื่องหน้า (ถ้าได้เขียน) ค่ะ *โบกมือหยอยๆ*


End file.
